Brought Back to Life
by Ami670
Summary: We all know Doc Hudson, aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. And we all know that he had passed away sometime between the first and second Cars movies. However, in this story, Doc Hudson has been brought back to life, and everybody is freaking out because they think he's a ghost, but he's not. Rated K plus, but there is only one swear word in this story.
1. Back to Life

**Holy crab! This is only the shortest thing I have ever wrote! SAD FACE HERE :(. I write so short. But, let me keep talking and I'll make this longer. Okay? Now deal with it.**

**Anyway, you know. I wanted to write a _Cars _story, because I loved that movie (and of course its sequel _Cars 2_) and so I did. You know Doc Hudson, in _Cars_? Well, I was sad to hear that he died sometime between the first and second _Cars_ movies. But, Doc was one of my favorites!  
**

**Anyway, while I'm still adding my comment here right now, I edited the story, making it even more longer. Cool right?  
**

**Well, anyway. Please read and please review.  
**

**Oh, PS. If you review with mean comments, I swear to god, DEATH BY CHEESE. Lol, I almost wrote "chess" for "cheese". :D.  
**

* * *

It was the day Doc Hudson died. And right now, the people at the funeral where going to cremate him for ashes to his friends in Radiator Springs.

When Doc was about to be cremated, he first found himself in what appeared to be a gray-skied, foggy field. He was alone, and there were no landmarks to speak of. He wandered around, trying to find someone, _anyone_, and he eventually did, after what felt like an eternity to him, although it was only five minutes. It was a strange, mythical looking car creature.

_ "Come," _it said, beckoning to Doc. _"You are safe now."_

Doc, comforted by the being's soothing voice, indeed approached. And then, he felt his spirit coming back to life.

In the real world, suddenly felt his eyes awakening. He woke up.

"NO! I AM NOT DEAD!" He screamed.

And then, Doc escaped. Everybody gasped, seeing the Brought-back-to-Life Doc Hudson speeding away. He was going so fast, he didn't know his speed limit. He knew how to get to Radiator Springs by heart. Wherever he was. While he was speeding so fast, he looked like Lightning McQueen when he first got to Radiator Springs.

He soon got there 30 minutes later. And he still was speeding like a maniac. When he reached RS (A/N: It will be now called RS, okay. It's the abbreviation for 'Radiator Springs', okay), he was exsaughted.

"What was I thinking?" He said to himself.

And then, the tired Doc Hudson went to his "home" (A/N: You know, that hospital place in _Cars _where he was fixing the Sherriff?) and fell asleep, knowing what happened. But, something woke him up. Voices.

"Oh, great. What is it now?" He said.

Doc opened the door. He saw the whole town, and they saw his tracks.

"Oh great." Doc said again.

"Did I just hear something?" Lightning McQueen asked.

_Crap. _Doc said to himself. _I am so dead. _

And then, Lightning turned to Doc's direction.

* * *

**Well. Its chapter 1. And I know better that Doc Hudson would never swear, but he did. Well, in his mind. Anyway, I can't work on "Unexpectedly Unexpected Again" and "I'll Find You" because this month is a busy month. And I apologize for not updating in July. But, when July passes and August comes, I will work on those stories. Okay? Deal.**

**Why? Because I'm going to my dads house for a week. And then I'm going back a few days later. AND my dad is getting married on the 27th of July! _AND _MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY ON THE 28TH!  
**

**Other reasons:  
**

**1. Its takes forever.  
**

**2. I'm lazy.  
**

**3. It is too hard to think of what your going to write.  
**

**Glob, man. Thats my reasons why I won't update in July. However, I'm updating this story the most.  
**

**Please review. It means alot to me. And remember what I said. If you review with mean comments, you will die by cheese.  
**

**Thanks for reading this story.  
**

**From,  
**

**Ami670  
**


	2. He's alive!

**Chapter 2: He's alive?  
**

**Still! This is the shortest thing I ever wrote! Anyway, this is the final chapter. Gasp. Its over already? You know thats what I thought too! But I hoped you liked it. And, this is my first _Cars _story anyway. Of course, I will write more in the future. I promise, but I might not be writing these stories because of my social life. Anyway, I only mentioned 2 characters from _Cars 2._**

**Anyway, please read this chapter. It may not be the best chapter I ever wrote, but I think its good.  
**

**Please review! :3. Remember, mean reviews equal "Death by Cheese".  
**

**Also, when I was writing this story, I accidentally wrote some parts of this story in "First Person". Bleh-h. Its because I'm used to writing in "First Person" in most of my works.  
**

* * *

When Doc saw Lightning McQueen in his direction, Doc and Lightning gasped.

_No! _He thought. _No, don't notice me!_

"Hey everyone! Look over here! Look who I found!" Lightning said.

"Darn it." He said.

He drove back into his house. He then shut the door. What is he going to say to them? He just stood there, frozen.

Just then, he heard knocks on his door.

"Doc? Is that you?" Flo asked.

"Doc is not here because he's dead. Please come again." Doc said, imitating a maid.

"Wait a minute. Doc never had a maid." Mator said. "As a matter of fact, he never even knew what a maid was."

_Thanks a lot Mator. _Doc thought. _You're a chip of the ol' block. I know what a maid is. Don't ever lie like that again or so help me.  
_

"We are not joking. Who is in there?" Flo questioned. "We will burst down this door!"

Doc sighed. There was no other choice to do. The only one was to open the door.

So, he opened the door. Everybody outside gasped.

"DOC?" They all screamed. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD."

"Yeah. Same with me." Doc said, driving past them.

"How did you get alive?" Lightning asked.

"OR MAYBE HE'S A GHOST?" Mator yelped.

Holley giggled (A/N: I had mentioned Holley?).

"Mator, he's not a ghost." Finn said (A/N: And I had to mention Finn).

"Yeah. I'm not. Gees. I'm not translucent." Doc said. "Nor can I fly."

"Prove it." Sally said.

"I can't fly!" Doc said. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I CAN'T!"

"Well, I can't see through him." Luigi said. "He looks like we can see him. 100% not translucent."

"Well, yeah." Guido said.

"And it seems he can't fly." Fillmore said.

"True." Sarge said.

Now, everybody went into silence. This went on for a minute until Lightning then broke the silence.

"Hey, Doc, how did you revive?" He asked.

"Well, its really hard to explain. But some kind of mythical car creature revived me when I touched it." Doc said.

"Coolio!" Everybody said.

"Hmm. Since Doc is back alive, shouldn't we, you know, throw a party. Celebrating Doc back alive?" Lizzy asked.

Everybody beamed.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Well, thats all folks! I said above that I will, I swear, write stories about _Cars _in the future. It won't be mostly about Doc Hudson, my favorite character from _Cars_.**

**Strangely, Doc and I are a little similar. Lol! I'm not telling why! Its a secret!  
**

**While I'm editing this chapter, I am listening to Green Days's song, _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. Awesome song.  
**

**This story is done!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Please review. But if you review with mean comments, I swear you will die by my cheese. Lol.  
**

**Again, thanks for reading!  
**

**Ami670  
**


End file.
